


缓慢的燃烧

by arabesqueherz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabesqueherz/pseuds/arabesqueherz





	缓慢的燃烧

有少量nc17

 

1.

 

傍晚的日光挟裹着温暖气息从这间小阁楼里一点点撤离的时候Remus会生起壁炉，让光线和热量重新光临他破旧狭窄的住处，尽管这给他拮据的生活又增添了一笔开销，但英格兰的冬夜离了它们将会十分难捱。

 

火焰不仅带来温暖，也带来意料外的来客——Sirius时不时会在日头全部落尽时造访，好像他已经摸清楚了Remus烧壁炉的时间规则。他从不会事先打招呼，也并不担心会有什么被人撞见安全隐患——Remus只有在独处时才会把防火罩取下来，这也算默许了他的频繁到访。

 

Remus的壁炉和他的住处一样窄小，这让Sirius不得不小心翼翼地猫着身子，但即便如此还是每次都碰上一头炉灰。从火堆里钻出来后他总要花上几分钟拍打满身的灰尘和火星子，再打几个刻意夸张的喷嚏吸引Remus的注意力——这其实也没什么必要，因为Remus总是在他冒出一个脑袋尖时就微笑着望过来。

 

“大脚板，晚上好。”Remus放下书本和羽毛笔站起身，从他从容泰然的神色里全然看不出他的来客是一个正在被四方抓捕的通缉犯，“虽然你从来不会放在心上，但是你不该总是用飞路网，这不够安全。”

 

“所以我应该直接大摇大摆在你家门口敲门——只可惜我现在没有住在英格兰，”Sirius搓了搓手，显然全然不把他的劝告当一回事，“这屋子真冷，月亮脸你就不能多烧些柴火吗。” 

 

Remus不置可否地耸了耸肩：“我不是特别怕冷。”但他还是挥了挥魔杖，指挥着几截木柴扎进了燃烧的火堆。

 

这是句为了转移话题的抱怨，但一说出口Sirius就有些后悔，Remus现在没有工作，或许他正在竭力缩减一切开销，包括生壁炉的柴火钱。但他并没有阻止对方添柴的动作——配合着Remus身上裹着的打着补丁的袄子和破旧的毛毯，“不怕冷”的说辞听起来并没有多少说服力。

 

“Sirius，看在上帝的份上，我不会因为多烧了几块柴火就破产的。”Remus似乎看穿了他在想些什么，又好气又好笑地说。

 

“你不会，”Sirius毫不见外地在室内仅有的床上一屁股坐下——这里容不下沙发之类的家具，同时不客气地补充道，“因为你现在和破产也没差了。”

 

“…暂时还没有，”在这种不留情面的直白没有前Remus也只能用任何威慑力的责备目光看着他，然后耐心地解释，“霍格沃茨的待遇不错，我攒下了一点积蓄，邓布利多现在也有给我介绍一些翻译之类的书面工作，总之没有像你想的那么糟。”

 

Sirius没有吱声，这话提醒了他Remus本来已经找到了不错的容身之处，而他才是毁掉一切的罪魁祸首。这点心思很快又被对方看穿，Remus叹口气挨着他在床沿坐下：“那不是你的错。担任教职工作对于狼人而言本来也是不大合适的。”

 

“这说服不了你我，”Sirius冷冷地打断了他，这是他克制愤怒的表现，“我们都知道你不会伤害任何人。”

 

“我知道，”Remus冲他露出一个软弱无力的笑容，“可是我得接受它。”

 

Sirius把头扭开，他永远没办法对这样的Remus生气，尽管他有一肚子火，但他明白在这里与Remus争论除了让他们更不好过之外也无法改变什么。——也许改变会发生，但不会是在这间该死的阴冷的阁楼里，他赌气地想着，而Remus拍了拍他的肩：“大脚板，你冒着让我们一起进阿兹卡班的危险应该不是为了过来抱怨我的屋子吧？”

 

“不，”Sirius哼哼道，“——但也不会比那更有意义了。我一个人待着闷得慌，所以我想，心地善良的月亮脸不会介意收留一只冬天里无家可归的大狗狗。”他打趣着把自己乐了起来，绷紧的神情一点点松弛开，像冰雪慢慢消融：“你可以继续做你的工作。”他指了指Remus摊在那张小桌子上的书稿。

 

“听起来我不能因为朋友到访给自己放半天假了，”Remus轻快地说，“如你所见，我没有什么特别要紧的工作。”

 

“没有什么是比坐在这里干陪着我更不要紧的了。”Sirius打了个哈欠，身子一歪把头埋进Remus的肩窝，果真像只大狗狗一样蹭了蹭，说不上是撒娇还是恶作剧，“亲爱的，别让我妨碍你，我只想打个盹。”

 

尽管是戏谑的口吻但其实没给Remus多少拒绝的空间，他叹了口气，轻轻推了推挨着自己的那颗毛茸茸的脑袋：“我不确定这是个好主意，这里很冷，而你最近一直在热带活动，你可能会感冒——别这样看着我Sirius，我去翻翻有没有多余的毯子给你盖在被子上。”

 

“嘿，作为一只健康的狗狗，我还没有那么娇贵。”Sirius调皮地冲他眨了眨眼，摇身变成了黑色的大狗，晃着尾巴朝壁炉踱去，在距离火堆半尺的位置卧下，哼哼着调整舒服的姿势。

 

Remus欲言又止地回到自己的桌子和那堆书稿前，很快又不放心地转过身去——火光将Sirius黝黑的皮毛笼罩出一层暖融融的光圈，他蜷睡的样子与真正的犬类无异，露出一半的柔软肚皮随着呼吸上下起伏，桀骜和锋芒褪去，只给他一个没有防备的温驯背影。

 

他忽然意识到这并不全然是个玩笑，Sirius需要的或许真的仅仅是一场有人陪伴的、久违的安眠。

 

Remus安静地听了会火焰与木柴厮磨的声音，然后轻手轻脚地站起身，往火堆里添了几块柴，又从橱柜里拿出最有分量的那件长袍，小心翼翼地盖在已经沉入睡眠的大狗身上。

 

“好梦，Sirius。”似乎是捕捉到了他轻柔的声音，黑狗的尾巴扫动了一下，发出一两声哼哼的鼻音，很快又不再动静。Remus蹲在一旁端详片刻，确认他已经睡去了，露出一个略显疲惫的笑容，返身回到自己铺满了没有料理完的书稿的书桌前。

 

窗外的雪依旧在簌簌落着，几簇寒风从不严实的窗缝里钻进来，少顷便被室内难得这样温暖的空气吞噬。Remus专注地对付起手头那本厚重到令人敬而远之的德语魔法史，把那些古老艰涩的句子译成英文。北风摇撼窗户发出的咯吱声响丝毫不能干扰他，这会儿他的世界里只听得到热烘烘的炭火在燃烧，就着Sirius绵长的呼吸。

 

 

02

 

即便到了整座城堡都被睡梦笼罩的的深夜，格兰芬多休息室的壁炉依旧烧得十足温暖，Remus时常在这里学习到夜深人静时——不知是不是身为狼人也受到狼的习性影响，Remus在夜间注意力分外集中，很少感到困倦。也许是做过太多噩梦的缘故，他也会刻意拖延睡觉的时间。

 

他很适应这种除自己以外没有旁人的寂静，就像他来到霍格沃茨之前的童年记忆里一样，一个人独坐一整天，沉默地读自己的书。

 

而这份寂静没过多久就被Sirius打破——Sirius从来不是在完成作业后还会加码学习的类型，但自从发现Remus总是独自一人在这里待到很晚后他也开始赖着不走，Remus赶他回去睡觉，他也只是嬉皮笑脸地说公共休息室又不是你的，凭什么我就不能待，随即魔杖一挥，一张椅子摇摇晃晃飞到Remus身边落定，而他气定神闲地坐下，掏出他和James一起做的那些恶作剧小玩意儿聚精会神地摆弄起来，完全不把自己的存在当作什么干扰。

 

Remus在他理直气壮的不要脸攻势下只能无奈地接受了他提供的陪伴。Sirius玩腻了也会随手抄本书看，多是些冒险故事，偶尔也读些麻瓜们的书籍——尽管是个纯血种，Sirius并没有对麻瓜的世界报以鄙夷的态度，读到觉得有趣的地方他甚至会推到Remus面前和他分享。

 

Remus一直记得《伊利亚特》是Sirius最喜欢的读物之一——他爱极了阿喀琉斯这个人物，那段时间总是频频说起阿喀琉斯如何如何，Peter不懂这些，只会一如既往用艳羡的眼神看着他侃侃而谈；相较于喜怒形于色的阿喀琉斯，Remus更喜欢富于责任感的赫克托耳，但他会微笑着倾听；James倒直白地表示了自己的不以为然：“如果不是他逞一时之气，希腊联军损失才不至于那么惨重。”

 

“你应该多读读他听到帕特罗克洛斯死讯那段，”Sirius不服气地反驳道，“阿喀琉斯为了自己的荣誉离开战场，又为了朋友忍辱而归——这才是真正的英雄！”

 

Remus看着他眉飞色舞的样子，看着他脸上写满对英雄阿喀琉斯的向往和憧憬，他知道和每一个格兰芬多少年一样，Sirius渴望成为一个挥舞宝剑、为朋友赴汤蹈火的勇士，他也对Sirius能成为这样的人深信不疑。而他所不知道的是，相仿的情节后来也发生在Sirius身上，却远不如书中那样快意恩仇，现实的代价来得惨痛许多，而浸泡在对英雄故事的幻想中的少年们笑着谈论神话与战争，围坐在炉火旁分享生活中细枝末节的烦恼，对离他们尚遥远的残酷未来浑然不知。

 

 

Remus自己读的书就要枯燥许多，它们大多是些魔法界学术论著，一块块像砖头一样厚实，看着就令人提不起兴味。偶尔Sirius会随手拿起一本，翻上两页又受不了似的推回Remus面前，拧出一张苦兮兮的脸：“整天看这些书有意思吗？”

 

“也不是…总归没什么事情可干。”Remus迟疑地说，事实上他倒也不至于觉得它们有多么有趣，只是在霍格沃茨求学的机会对他而言太过来之不易，就像一截生长在沙漠中的渴水的灌木，他出自本能地尽力去学习更多知识。

 

Sirius摇头感叹道：“月亮脸，你这么用功以后一定会当上教授的，小心变成宾斯教授那样——那一点也不可爱。”

 

“这个嘛，不必担心，”Remus涩涩地笑了笑，声音很轻，“我想不到哪所学校能聘用一个狼人。”

 

Sirius一时梗住，他们从来没有太把Remus的狼人身份当回事，就像James说的，那不过是个“毛茸茸的小问题”，但这也意味着很多时候他们忽略了这对于Remus而言这不仅仅只是每月几天不便出门的麻烦，它压在Remus身上的沉重负担是远超于他们想象的——所以他才会比他们任何人都刻苦地念书，因为生活于他而言注定会比他们要面对的更加艰难。

 

——可这不公平。Sirius忿忿地想，Remus他这么好，再苛刻的人都几乎挑不出他的一点毛病，这根本不公平。

 

他的心事瞒不过心细如发的Remus。“嘿，大脚板，这么严肃的表情可真不像你，”他温柔的狼人朋友点了点他的鼻尖，微笑着说，“我总能找到点事做的，那不过是个毛茸茸的小问题——再说了，有你和James，我总不至于露宿街头不是吗。”

 

他难得的逗趣话让Sirius也咧起了嘴角：“是的，我和James都不会介意在家里养只毛茸茸的小动物，不过我建议你选我，James可是个重色轻友的家伙，他妈妈又有点毛发过敏，而我早晚会一个人搬出来住，如果有你在就不会一个人太无聊了——”

 

“喂！”Remus终于制止了他头头是道的想象，“如果可以还是让我自己租得起房子吧。”

 

“我想不出你不会的可能。”Sirius嘟囔着吐了吐舌头，不再多话。话题终止在这里，Remus笑着摇摇头，埋头继续读书。

 

偶尔他也会读些和魔法无关的东西，戏剧、小说或者诗集。Remus有做笔记的习惯，碰到喜欢的段落会圈出来，或者抄写在羊皮纸上，有时候被Sirius看到，会让他念出来听听。把书本直接放在他面前是不管用的，他会用“我今天已经看够文字了”这种不讲理的理由拒绝。而Remus纵容他，当真会用一把温和的、略带羞涩的嗓音读出声来——直到很久以后他才意识到，Sirius用这种狡猾的方式骗走了他多少情话，那些暧昧的字句借由他人的创作，被他们当作不会被彼此知晓的秘密深藏心底。

 

为了让不影响Sirius休息，他也不再熬到太晚，基本上只要看到Sirius打几个哈欠便会合上书本催促对方回去睡觉。Sirius也会嘴硬着坚持说自己还不困，但这时候的Remus分外固执，他只能乖乖听从。

 

那段时间Remus自己也睡得很安稳，诡诞的噩梦没有再侵扰他，但也有新增的不速之客进入他的梦境，那是真实到他难辨虚实的场景——他和Sirius依偎在休息室的壁炉前，他们挨得太近，似乎他只要稍稍动作就能撞上Sirius噙着笑意的嘴角，火光映在那张轮廓精致到可与雕像媲美的脸上，也照亮那双正望向自己的、流转万千光影的漂亮眼睛。

 

 

03

 

“Remus，出声。别总是这么安静。”

 

这句话穿过躁动的空气贴附上他耳边时他正被Sirius顶撞得在沙发边沿摇摇欲坠，突兀的话音拖回了Remus些许被情欲冲荡得所剩无几的神志，让他意识到他们正在进行的勾当有多么荒唐。他下意识地挣扎起来，但腰身很快被Sirius牢牢按住——Sirius在这种时候格外像某种大型的犬类，富于攻击性和侵占性，将猎物禁锢在自己身下，没有任何逃脱的空间。

 

Remus觉得自己就像被猎犬咬住了脖子的什么小动物，这种认知令他感到不适，他本能的反抗总是更进一步地激起Sirius的征服欲，下身的动作一时间猛烈到令Remus无法招架，终于如Sirius所愿的，无法压抑的短促呻吟从他喉间滚落。

 

他听见Sirius满意的笑，低头衔住他的耳朵，湿热的唇舌舔舐着敏感的耳廓，并且向耳蜗内游走，送入得寸进尺的要求：“喊我的名字。”

 

Sirius一直很喜欢他的声音，而在这一方面Remus却表现得分外吝啬——他并不排斥与Sirius做爱，这也不是第一次了。就像第一次一样，他无法解释这一切是怎么发生的，他们事前没有太多言语上的交涉，上一秒也许还是只是看似平静的交谈或对视，下一秒他就被Sirius不由分说地按在沙发上——或许是在这间屋子里他们都有太多的郁躁和压抑急需一个发泄的出口，衣襟被撕扯时Remus总会望着天花板沉默地想，推拒的手渐渐失去力道，转而颤颤地抚上Sirius肌肉贲张的手臂或者嘴角绷紧的脸颊。

 

如果只是做爱，那不要紧。他们干过太多出格的事，做爱在其中算不了什么。但在做爱时呼唤彼此姓名，那完全是另一个性质的问题，远超于现在的他们可以涉足的层面。

 

谁都拿固执起来的Remus没办法，就连Sirius也没法从他口中逼出自己想听到的那几个音节，他只能报复性的变了法子折腾他身下柔韧的肢体，让那对小心翼翼不知往何处安放的双臂在颠簸中不得不攀住自己的肩胛，让两条修长的双腿在情欲的辗转碾磨中难耐地磨蹭自己的腰窝，让那张总是温和忧郁的脸上浮现出更加放荡迷乱的表情——这些都令他沉溺，却又都无法让他满足。

 

Sirius低声骂了句脏话，动作毫不怜惜地将Remus地翻了个身，然后不给他留足准备时间的再度挺进。背后位总是更加方便，尽管他知道这种姿势会令Remus感到不安，可是去他的Remus——总不能事事遂他愿。Sirius伸手捂住Remus的眼睛，然后将自己深深钉入他体内，焚烧一切的快感之余他感受到细密的眼睫在他掌心止不住的颤抖，温热又湿润。他知道自己不能松手，他害怕被那双带着哀求又在某种意味上无比倔强的眼睛望上一眼，那样他不知道自己还会有什么无法妥协。

 

克利切被支走，布莱克夫人被Sirius粗暴地锁在窗帘后，这座每一条墙缝每一丝蛛网都渗着古怪的宅子安静到反常。他们就在客厅的沙发上做爱，壁炉哔哔剥剥地燃烧，和着旧沙发的吱呀——摇曳的火光映照在他们纠缠的身体上，将他们盈透的汗珠照亮。

 

最后的最后，Sirius从背后将Remus深埋在沙发垫下的脸扳向自己，仿佛要将他吞吃入腹一样狠狠吻住了两瓣被他的主人咬到渗出血丝的嘴唇。

 

情事令人精疲力竭，特别是Sirius并不算一个太体贴的做爱对象——他似乎把平日里积压的精力都用在这偶尔一场的欢爱里，Remus被他折腾到最后总要沉沉睡上一场，昏昏沉沉的梦中除了Sirius拥抱他的力度之外什么也无法感知。

 

他总是在光线昏聩的黄昏或夜里醒来，身上盖着针脚细密、一看就价格不菲的厚实毛毯——在他还住在那间阁楼时Sirius送了他这块毯子，它或许是Remus拥有的为数不多几样值上一些金加隆的东西。在格里默广场成为他们的根据地之后，它也成为了他搬来这里的行李之一。“你知道，我住的地方不太适合保管东西，”面对Sirius质询的挑眉Remus温和地解释说，“况且在这里也能用得到。”

 

正如他所说，它在这里也尽职尽责地发挥着自己的作用，将他裹了个严实，将每一丝寒气抵御在外。拥着毛毯，Remus支起自己像是散架后被重组起来的身体，借着炉火的光亮找寻Sirius的身影，他总是安静地坐在不远处，在黑暗中褪去所有的桀骜张狂，低垂的黑发将他英俊的面庞遮掩起来。

 

“醒了？”动静让Sirius抬起头，嘴角扯出的笑容在暗色中暧昧不清，“来点茶？”

 

“…多谢。”Remus听见自己的声音哑得厉害，他瞪一眼正在摆弄茶具的罪魁祸首，对方显然对此毫无愧意。

 

Sirius用魔杖点了点茶壶，把重新滚烫起来的茶水倒进茶杯递过去——这偷懒的法子不是什么待客之道，而Remus不会计较。

 

“所以，”Sirius状似漫不经心地开腔，“你们还是不打算给我安排工作？”

 

来了。Remus不动声色地想着，正事总是在这个时候被提及。

 

“Sirius，邓布利多给你的信里说得够清楚了。”Remus接过烫手的茶杯，依旧是试图息事宁人但却更令对方着恼的态度。Sirius发出一声讽刺的嗤笑，他站起身，踱到Remus躺坐的沙发前，居高临下地看着他。

 

“你们都很清楚该怎么安抚我不是吗。”Sirius倨傲地说，而Remus终于看清了他嘴角的笑容，明明是笑容却有着难以形容的失望。他一时不知如何接话，而Sirius弯下腰来，将滑落一半的毯子重新掖在他肩上。他动作很轻，表情甚至是温柔的，然后在不过几厘米的距离Sirius与他对视，话音和吐息像亲吻一样落在他的脸上：

 

“高兴吧，Remus，你又赢了。”

 

 

04.

 

清理Sirius的旧物是一项颇为折磨的工作，但除了Remus好像也没有其他人更适合来完成。这座宅子现在属于哈利了，他们不会再回到这里，总有些东西需要收拾。但是因为当时撤离的太紧急后续又有太多麻烦接踵而至，这件事被拖延了大半年才提上日程。他再回到这里时又是一个冬天。

 

他在Sirius的房间翻到一个抄着些零零散散的诗句羊皮本，少年时期的笔迹。Remus意外之余感到有点好笑，那时候的Sirius对一切都是懒懒散散的态度，很难想像他私心钟情这样些句子，还特意找个本子将它们抄下来，如果不是他已经离开这不失为一个嘲笑他的好机会。Remus信手翻阅起了其中的内容，读着读着，笑容慢慢在嘴角凝固。

 

他认识它们，尽管隔过了漫长的年岁，他还是慢慢认出了它们。那都是他过去喜欢的、甚至有些亲自摘记过的诗篇，在格兰芬多休息室那些炉火温暖的夜里，他曾经在Sirius的要求下将它们轻声吟诵，他的听众是永远燃烧的壁炉和犯着瞌睡的黑发少年。

 

他只当那是Sirius在无聊长夜里的一种消遣，却没想到他将这一切都仔细拓印下来，那些如同Sirius自身一样边角锋锐的字迹在收敛了漫长年岁后将无意撞破的他划得遍体鳞伤。Remus感到自己的捏着纸张的手指僵硬，冷意逐渐在全身扩散。

 

收拾遗物的工作不得不暂时终止，Remus潦草地合上本子，匆忙下楼——他太需要回到烧着壁炉的客厅找回些许正在流失的温度。

 

客厅还是他印象中的老样子，克利切对于与布莱克家族无关的一切都不屑一顾，更不会费劲去清扫，就连那块他当时出于各种原因最后没有带走的毛毯都还被随意地挂在沙发的靠背上——就好像不久前他还披着它坐在这里读书工作，而Sirius就在他视线以内的地方生闷气，咒骂着快让他霉烂的无聊日子。

 

Remus慢慢将自己全部的重量陷进沙发里，他抱住那块毛毯，整张脸埋进去，也许只是错觉，但还是能让他感受到自己在被Sirius包裹着。

 

——它过去常常被盖在Sirius身上。那是Sirius还在四处流亡，而他在阁楼里捱过冬日的那段时间。Sirius变成大狗挨着火炉打盹时他会给他盖一条毛毯，然后在其中某一次，Sirius在睡梦中翻了个身，将毯子的一角送进了身旁的火焰里，因为发现得足够早那只留下了一块小小的焦黑，但Sirius还是在下一次来访时抱来这块做工精良的崭新毛毯作为补偿。

 

Sirius很少送他东西，尽管他一直目睹着Remus日渐困窘的境况，也曾经无数次看着他补丁越来越多的袍子皱眉，但他还是牢牢遵守着Remus在他们还是学生时提过的请求——不要总是送一些过分贵重的礼物。但这块毯子Remus欣然接受了，他实在没必要拒绝那么多来自Sirius的好意，也不去追究这是否是一个处心积虑的小小谎言。

 

他们在重逢之后似乎一直在以这种谨慎的方式相处，表面上看足够亲密，但实际上都在默契地维护着一些不可逾越的边界，所有试图打破的尝试都半道终止，就像当初在那间阁楼里Sirius曾经半真半假地对他说：“你知道你不必一直待在这里，你可以和我一起去旅行，我们到热带去，阳光和沙滩，没有摄魂怪也不会该死的这么冷——行了Remus，我知道你还有正事要做，我开玩笑的，我不会真的让你跟我一起亡命天涯的，你求我也没戏。”

 

因此他也没有告诉Sirius，如果他说的再坚决一点，如果他没有因为自己少许不赞同的表情就马上截住话头，或许自己当即会同意，像当年同意他们学习阿尼玛格斯一样冲动莽撞不计后果——毕竟他也曾不止一次地设想过抛下那间冷得要命的阁楼和里头不值得留恋的一切和Sirius一起离开，可是他又有那么多顾虑，顾虑他被邓布利多嘱托的工作，顾虑不是阿尼玛格斯并且每个月会有几天格外麻烦的自己成为Sirius的累赘。

 

而就算他答应又能怎样呢，也许结局并不会因此有所改变，他们还是会义无反顾的加入凤凰社，将自己卷入与黑魔王的艰难斗争中，也许他最终还是会成为被抛下的那一个，但至少与Sirius有关回忆里还能多些温暖的阳光，不会只是那些阴冷压抑的、只能偎在壁炉前取暖的片段。

 

Remus苦笑着驱逐这些令人疼痛的记忆，手指攥紧了毛毯的边角，他久久凝视着壁炉里摆晃的火光，好像是这刺眼的光芒逼出他忍耐多时的泪水。这里过于沉寂，小精灵的刺耳的抱怨和布莱克夫人的嗓音尖利的咒骂今天恰好都偃旗息鼓，而打破这一切的是他自己的声音。

 

Sirius。

 

他听见这个名字从自己颤抖的双唇间跌撞而出，然后是第二声、第三声…...反反复复的，仿佛是为了弥补那些他曾经亏欠的呼唤，而回应他的只有柴火的哔剥作响。而声音似乎不再需要通过发声部件的运作，自他体内源源不断地流淌而出，连同那个名字意味的所有，连同他被Sirius的影子紧缚住的心脏，都被逐一运送到缱绻的火舌前。

 

冬天还很长，或许他的冬天永远无法结束了。在火焰和毛毯都无法温暖的冷意中关于Sirius的一切又在烧炙着他——它们如同不依不饶不休不止的厉火燃烧在他孤独的生命里，缓慢吞噬他的一切，又比厉火更加温柔缠绵。

 

-END


End file.
